Jokers and Maids
by Revolving Dragunov
Summary: A student and his teacher: it was wrong, but it was "hot". A set of interconnected stories that details the forbidden relationship of Sadayo and Akira. A follow up to "A Parting Gift to Remember", but can be read as a stand alone plot.
1. Private Study Time

**Jokers and Maids**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Persona 5, or the characters.**

 **Author note:** I enjoyed writing "A Parting Gift to Remember" so much that I want to do more Akira x Kawakami stories. I love this pairing so much. They need more love! You don't necessarily have to read the previous story to understand these, but it does give a deeper backstory as to why certain things happen or certain words are used. Just as a warning, though: this particular chapter contains a small lime scene. Enjoy!

 **Private Study Time**

"Akira Kurusu, you're needed in the faculty office," blared a female, monotone voice from the speaker.

Ann turned around to her leader. "Office? Did you do something, Akira?"

"Eh, probably."

Akira could spot that voice from anywhere. The love of his life, Ms. Kawakami, had requested him at once.

"Ugh, couldn't it wait?" Mr. Ushimaru huffed. He personally hated when he had to be taken out of class, let alone his students. "Make it quick, and don't be lollygagging around in the hallways!"

Akira nodded and exited the classroom. With Mr. Ushimaru's violent tendencies of throwing objects at him, Akira was ready to leave as soon as he could.

The dark-haired student's heartbeat became faster as he got closer to the faculty office, but he couldn't quite place his finger on why. She was his fiancée, so he knew that played a major part, but there was a sneaking suspicion this wasn't for educational purposes. His thoughts stopped once he entered the office, and saw Ms. Kawakami sitting down at the desk.

"What's up?"

"Come with me, Akira," she said in her unenthusiastic, monotone voice. "I need to have a serious talk with you."

She stood up and proceeded to lead the student into one of the sub-offices. There wasn't anyone around to notice, but even if there was, nothing seemed out of the ordinary: a teacher talking with their student….that is until she locked the door behind her.

"This is all your fault, Akira!"

"Wait, what did I do?" the perplexed student curiously asked."

"It's because of _you_ that I can't focus! Y-you are all I can think about," she muttered truthfully.

Akira grinned. "That's not my problem. Can I go back to class now? I have to increase my knowledge."

Ms. Kawakami narrowed her eyes. "I _know_ your social stats are maxed. Are you trying to take me as a fool?"

"N-no, you're Temperance, actually."

"First you're disrupting my mind, and _now_ you're back sassing your teacher." Ms. Kawakami sighed. I'm sorry, Akira, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to take disciplinary action against you."

"This is injustice," Akira said with a straight face.

Ms. Kawakami pushed her student onto the desk with a force that even surprised Akira. The teacher wrapped herself around him, and wasted no time tasting his mouth.

"Last time, I let you take the lead when you proposed, but _now_ it's my turn," Sadayo gently explained, while taking off his glasses. She tossed them in the chair, and continued kissing him. Her lust was increasing for him by the second, all while there was a conflict within her. Never in a million years did she imagine falling in love with a student, let alone using her authority as a means for her personal benefit. In a sense, she felt like she was no different than Kamoshida, which disgusted her. To her resolve, she vowed to never force herself on Akira if he truly didn't want it.

"Does master enjoy 'private study time' with his teacher?" she moaned in this mouth. The question might have sounded kinky in nature, but it was a very serious question she had. "I can always stop if it makes you uncomfortable."

Akira gripped her back. "Nn-no. I told you that was the best part! You should take me out of class more often."

That was all she needed to remove that feeling of guilt. She giggled.

"Hehe, I figured. 'Increasing my knowledge' my butt! I'll see what I can do, master." She may have been a teacher, but she had limitations. Rallying the teachers in her lover's defense while he was in juvie, while although successful, put her in the spotlight. It would have been obvious eventually if she kept calling him out of class to schedule 'private meetings', and if Ms. Chrono _especially_ started putting the pieces together….she didn't even want to think of the ramifications of that. Despite that, she was going to see to it that her future husband's request was met to some extent. She did feel slightly bad about it, but the teacher couldn't help herself. It was wrong, a teacher and a student, but it was _hot_.

"Is this my punishment?" Akira mocked.

"No. I'm _only_ getting started."

Ms. Kawakami locked her fingers onto Akira's shirt, and removed the piece of clothing from their presence. As the shirt fluttered to the ground, she retrieved some lipstick from her purse. Upon closer inspection, Akira realized it was the crimson lipstick he purchased for her. She opened the lipstick with a "pop", and seductively coated her lips in the substance. After putting the lipstick to the side, Ms. Kawakami pressed her student's back against the desk. The immediate chill of the desk on his exposed back sent shivers down Akira's spine, but not as much like Ms. Kawakami did. He watched as she left love trails on his chest, slowly pressing her crimson lips against him, lowering down to his stomach.

"Nnngh-ah, m-my shirt is going to be ruined if I put it back on, Ms. Kawakami," Akira groaned.

"Exactly. That is your punishment. If I can't keep my mind off of you, then you have to suffer too."

"How exactly do you expect me to get through the rest of the school day with a messed up shirt?

Sadayo giggled again. "That's not my problem." The revenge of mocking him with his own words tasted almost as sweet as his skin. "Besides, it will only be ruined on the inside. I'm sure my little Phantom Thief will manage to get by somehow. You saved the world, after all. I'll even wash it for you later on tonight."

With that, Sadayo proceeded more with the kissing. All Akira could do was moan her name softly while she used his body as a canvas for her art. He could feel Sadayo unbutton the top of his plaid pants, and his zipper moving south. She planted a final kiss just above his briefs before meeting eyes with him. Judging from the partial exposure of his undergarments, it had become apparent to the both of them that she had a serious effect on him down there.

"I have no problems going 'lower' if that's what master desires. I will be more than glad to give my master a 'special' massage, and so much more, but I also don't mind waiting if that's what you want. This would be a giant step in our relationship, and I wouldn't want you to take it lightly. Tell me, what do you want to do?"

Akira's mind rushed with possible outcomes to this situation. His body ached for Sadayo to expose his 'manhood' and to go along with the chain of erotic events that could follow after his 'massage'. The temptation was fierce. However:

"Let's…. _wait_ ," was the only response he could manage. He propped himself on the desk. "Let's wait until Hawaii. That way, we won't be so restrained."

Sadayo stood up and smiled at her lover. If he wanted to set boundaries, then she was happy to obediently follow them. "Very well. If that's what master wants, then I will impatiently wait until our honeymoon." There was not a hint of dejection in her voice.

Akira's tone changed into a mischievous one. "These walls may not be paper-thin, but I doubt they would be able to hold in the excitement you'll get from me."

"Oh, my….that's big talk coming from my student. You better make sure you're able to back that up."

"I'll make sure of it," Akira confidently stated, although if he was honest with himself, he had no idea if he was able to. 'This' was the furthest he'd went with any woman before.

"Still, I'm surprised you were able to resist. Most guys your age would have wanted to continue."

Akira shifted his eyes. "Believe me, it was not an easy choice. Can I stay in here for a few minutes?"

"Of course, master. Going back to class with an erect….'little phantom thief' isn't going to reflect well on either of us. I don't want your female classmates and maybe even some of the male ones as well, to stare at what will eventually belong to me anyways."

Ms. Kawakami had to be the coolest teacher Akira ever had. She had an amazing depth of understanding that he truly appreciated.

Sadayo tossed Akira his shirt while he was regaining his composure. "Hey, do you have any plans after school today. If not, then….would you like to go to Inokashira Park?"

"Sure. Do you want to go at night when less people will be there?"

That was actually a good question Sadayo didn't give much thought to. It _would_ have been a wise decision to go when there was less of a chance someone spotted them, but:

"L-let's try during the day," she answered quietly.

"Really now? Well if you insist."

Sadayo smiled. "It's a date then."

"And in the meantime, how about I sleep on your lap until next period instead of going back?"

"How about no?" Her response was stern. "You might be an erudite, but you can always learn something new."

"I don't _feel_ like it." Akira emphasized the word "feel" in order to invoke a certain response from her.

"You're such a problem child."

That was the response he was yearning for. The student loved it every time she called him that.

"I don't feel working today, either, but we all got to do things we don't _feel_ like doing. You seem composed enough already, so hurry on and get back to class, or there won't be a second time," she threatened.

"You're lying."

"Of course I am," Sadayo honestly pointed out. "Now go."

The conversation seemed to be running into a dead end at this point, so Akira placed his glasses back on, and headed for the door.

"Oh, and Akira?"

Akira turned his head to see what the teacher wanted at the last minute.

"I love you, master."

Akira gave her a warm smile and nod before heading out the door.

"I love you, too."

* * *

"Akira, what took you so long?!" Mr. Ushimaru yelled in front of the class. "You can't become a productive member of society if you're not learning. What did Ms. Kawakami need with you that took over ten minutes?"

Mr. Ushimaru's question reminded Akira of when he infiltrated Okumaru's palace. He had to give high-ranking enemies certain answers, in order to not raise their suspicion. As such, he reflected on those answers for this particular situation.

"We were making out," he stated calmly.

The entire class erupted in laughter.

"Alright, you smart aleck, quit your shenanigans! If Ms. Kawakami heard you speaking like that, I bet she would expel you on the spot. Now go take a seat!"

" _We're the Phantom Thieves."_

That was the answer he gave back then: honest and to the point. Sure, he may have had to fight some extra battles because of that, but Joker got a kick out of it. Surprisingly, no one notice the decorations underneath his shirt as he went to his seat, except for the one blonde that sat in front of him. With her keen eye for detail, she saw a glimpse of the red substance though the arm hole of his shirt, and pondered to herself.

" _Is that….crimson lipstick?!"_

* * *

 **Author Note:**

What did you think about this story? Did you like it? Was it just plain terrible? Let me know. All reviews are appreciated, whether they are good are bad. The next chapter will be of their date at the Inokashira Park, which I am personally excited to write. I wish they had a date there in the game. Thanks for reading!


	2. Inokashira Park

**Jokers and Maids**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Persona 5, or the characters.**

 **Inokashira Park**

"Oh my, the scenery is more beautiful than I thought, Akira!"

"Yeah, it's very peaceful out here, isn't it?"

On a boat, Ms. Kawakami and Akira took in the beauty of the lush green trees, as well as the rippling water that surrounded them. The chirping of birds and sounds of insects orchestrated the background noise that aided in the soothing scenery. The couple "parked" their watery vehicle in a quiet corner far away from other people, in order to enjoy each other's presence more.

"I still can't believe I'm out here with the man that I love, and that _you're_ the man who loves me."

Her emphasis on "you're" concerned Akira. "Why do you put it like that? Is it because of my age?"

"No….well yes, but, not entirely. It's just strange. Out of anyone you could have chosen, you wanted _me_ : why is that?"

Akira smiled. "I love a woman who wants to watch the world burn," he mischievously stated.

The look on Ms. Kawakami's face let him know that was obviously the wrong answer. She dipped the tip of her fingers in the water to grab a couple of leaves, and threw it on her love.

"Hey!" Akira shouted as he peeled off the moist leaves stuck to his shirt. The wet spots made it easier to see the lipstick stains from earlier. "Do you have a thing for ruining people's clothes or something?"

"Just yours."

Akira stared for a moment, and then widened his eyes, realizing the many ways that statement could be taken.

"Erheem, well a-anyways….uh," he stammered. "What has you thinking about this?"

"Well, after you told me about the members of the Phantom Thieves, and the things you guys went through, I would assume that you would fall for a lady that's 'one of your own'. Shared traumatic experiences often bring individuals closer to one another. Honestly, it makes me a bit jealous sometimes, and insecure. You guys have done such amazing things for Japan, and the world. I'm just an ordinary teacher, not to mention they are closer to your age."

"Not another word, Sadayo," Akira sternly ordered. His serious demeanor caught her off guard and sent a chill through her heart, along with him carefully walking over to her side to sit with her.

"While it's true I do have close bonds with them, don't underestimate the things you have done. Outside of the Phantom Thieves, you have been one of my most helpful allies. You asked me to rely on you more, and I did, tremendously. The "services" you offered, and freedom you gave me in school helped turned the tide in many battles. I honestly don't want to think of how it would have gone down had you not been in my life. Then there was the final battle. While it's also true that we needed to save humanity, I had a personal reason: I wanted to save my future with you. That was the main thing I could think about."

" _Akira_ …." Ms. Kawakami whispered. His name was the only thing she could manage to say.

"As far as I'm concerned, you're an honorary Phantom Thief in my book. You _did_ steal my heart after all, so please don't say such things," he gently pleaded, with any sense of sternness melting away. Akira chuckled. "Besides, a life without being able to sleep in your lap, and receive those amazing head rubs? That's not a humanity I picture, and I sure wasn't going to let some supernatural being take that away from me. Some things are just worth dying for."

Ms. Kawakami playfully slapped his thigh.

"Fine," she chuckled right along with him. "So, for the record, who _would_ you choose?"

"What?"

"If you had to choose from the ladies in your group," she clarified. "Who would you romance?"

"Wait….what?!" Akira responded, realizing that she was going _there_. "What kind of question is that?"

"Come on, it would be interesting to know! Think of it as "guy" talk."

"I don't even like to have "guy" talk with Ryuji," Akira said, seeming clearly uninterested in this discussion."

"Oh don't be such a drag! It's all in good fun. I promise I won't get jealous or insecure. If you had to pick, who would it be?"

"Yusuke," Akira calmly answered. He found the perplexed look on her face to be silently hilarious.

"Madarame's former pupil? Are you being serious right now?"

The student giggled, trying to keep his composure. "Yeah. We even took a boat ride out here one time."

The teacher took his answer for what it was. "I suppose it wouldn't be _too_ far-fetched, especially for someone your age. She leaned in and whispered to him. " _I used to experiment with women back in my college days."_

Now with a guilty conscious, Akira decided to come clean.

"Ms. Kawakami?"

"Yeah?"

"I wouldn't date Yusuke," he declared.

"Oh, really? I kind of thought so, but you just never know. So who would you choose?"

Despite coming clean, Akira still had no interest in answering the question. However, Ms. Kawakami was _too_ persistent. He had no choice. The student unconsciously bit his lip and tapped his foot simultaneously. The growing visible discomfort began to concern Sadayo.

"Akira, if it makes you _this_ uncomfortable, then-"

He raised his hand in protest. "Nope, you asked me, so I'm sure I can come up with an answer." Akira rested his hand on his chin while attempting to think of a genuine answer. The whole ordeal took about a couple of minutes.

"Ummmmm…. _Makoto"_ , he slowly resolved.

"Makoto? Nice choice. That girl is probably smarter than I am. I know she has a bright future ahead of her. What made you choose her?"

"Ummmm, well like you said, she _is_ very smart, and I admire her professionalism. The group nominated me as the leader of the Phantom Thieves, so you could say she was my right hand woman. From the way she carried herself, to her amazing ability to execute tactics, we made a great team. She had my back and I had hers. Out of the entire team, she was the one I grew closest to. She even took some near-fatal blows for me. Perhaps in another world, we would have been suited for one another."

"Wow, it seems like you two were really committed to the mission."

"We were."

Now it was Sadayo who was feeling guilt. "This was really hard for you to think about, wasn't it?"

"Would you have preferred me to have an answer already on hand?"

Sadayo didn't give much thought into it, but he was right. If Akira could respond to her question automatically, that would have made her more jealous and insecure. The fact that she could physically see the discomfort that question was giving him only proved as evidence that Akira was pure: He only had eyes for her. Ms. Kawakami gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"You really are going to become a great husband one day."

"It can't come soon enough," he replied, stroking his love's face with one finger.

"Speaking of which, we never talked about our living arrangements," Sadayo mentioned. Akira remembered talking about either having a new apartment for them upon his return, or just moving in with Sadayo when he proposed on Valentine's Day. However, that was the extent of their conversation.

"If it's okay with you, I'd like to have a new apartment, and start completely over. I don't even want to take the furniture with me. Every time I go home, I am reminded of Takase, and how I failed him."

Akira knew where this was going. His hand slipped from her cheek and laced with Sadayo's fingers.

"It would hurt too much to have you living there, too. Honestly, I just want to leave that place and never look back."

Her student tightly squeezed their interlocked fingers, almost as if he was trying to siphon the pain she felt onto him. "I'm sure Takase would be pleased with how far you have come."

"I sure hope so. I can't change the past, but I can change the future: and the future of many at that. He is my drive after all: him _and_ you."

Ms. Kawakami rested her head on her lover's shoulder. Where her lap was a point of comfort for Akira, his shoulder served as a safe spot for her. She stayed in in position for several minutes with him until he could find a way to lighten the mood.

"I demand children, you know: ten of them," Akira joked.

"Huh?! Just what do you think I am: a baby-making machine?!"

"I need mini Phantom Thieves running around, just in case the world is ever in danger again in their generation."

Ms. Kawakami was unconvinced by his explanation. "Uh huh, sure."

"Awww, but don't you _want_ to make your husband happy?"

The teacher adverted her eyes away from her student as a faint blush painted her cheeks.

" _Two_ ," she muttered.

"What was that?"

"I'll give you _two_ little Phantom Thieves."

"Er-uh…."

It was Akira who was now blushing, especially at the thought that she was even willing to procreate with him. He didn't expect the teacher to catch him off guard like that. This was a grand opportunity to tease him. However, instead of rubbing her clear victory in his face, Sadayo gazed deep into his eyes and smiled. Akira returned a warm smile back, and noticed how her beautiful, moon-shaped eyes sparkled in the sunlight. He cupped the mutually-blushing woman's face, and pressed his lips against her forehead as a silent nod of confirmation. Once he was finished, Sadayo wrapped one arm around him while pulling out her cell phone with the other.

"Let's take a picture together."

The smiling couple leaned in closer to capture that perfect shot.

"Ready? One…..two…."

The picture button was pressed on the third count, and the image that appeared revealed a happy couple having a good time at the park.

Sadayo saved the photo and opened her camera once again. "One more! One….two…."

After the third count, another image was revealed on screen: Akira's eyes closed, nudging his face against her cheek while Sadayo smiled directly at the camera. The statement was powerful: a couple deeply in love. The first photo was risky within itself, but there would be no mistaking this one for just a simple "friendship", if a teacher was even allowed to have that with a student. Despite that….

"You're saving that as your _wallpaper_?"

"Is there a problem?"

"N-no, but….this is really weighing down on you, isn't it? Sadayo, I am so sorry for making you go through this."

"Don't apologize, Akira. I have _no_ regrets being with you. I just hate being trapped in this prison, where I can't express my feelings for you like I want, and the only way to be released is by waiting."

"And that's why you chose to come here during the day."

"To 'escape'," she confirmed. "It's like there's a small part of me that _wants_ to get caught….that way I don't have to hide. It would be out there, and it would be known that I love you. However, that would be irresponsible and very selfish of me, and unfair to you, which is why I still wanted us to kind of be far away from the others. If only there was a way we could be more transparent about our love, while still being secretive: hidden in plain sight, in other words. That way, it could at least ease my 'prison time'. "

Akira came to a quick conclusion. "Our rings."

"Our rings?" she thought to herself. "You mean the Hawaiian rings?"

"You have those in matching right?"

"Yes, though I never got around to wearing mine."

Akira pulled out his wallet and retrieved the ring that was inside. "Neither have I, honestly, but I've kept it with me."

"Do you have yours?"

Ms. Kawakami unzipped her pocketbook and dug in the innermost part until finding it.

"Ta-daaaa!" she said, proudly holding the ring.

Akira slipped the piece of jewelry onto his left hand, using it as an engagement ring. "Let's wear them now, and if anyone asks…."

"We'll just tell them we got them in Hawaii," she finished.

"And that we just happen to have similar tastes," Akira added.

"Is this really going to work, Akira?"

"Probably not, but I don't have any other ideas. Besides, it's not like they're going to be taking it off, and examining our initials inside."

Sadayo gave thought to his suggestion for a minute before placing the ring on her right hand. She followed that up by stealing an intimate kiss from the man she loved.

"Let them think want they want, because I'm not taking this ring off." the teacher declared. Though it would be a while until she could be 'released' from her prison officially, this ring served as the 'key' to her personal cell, and she was going to use it.

"Good girl. Neither am I."

* * *

"Dude, tell me _why_ I have to come out here with you again?"

"Once again….Ryuji, I need you to keep the boat steady so I can capture any inspiration I can find for my drawings. Normally, I wouldn't ask _you_ to accommodate me, but I couldn't get in contact with Akira."

Yusuke pressed his fingers into a camera-like box, and scanned the entire body of water for any type of inspiration he could find.

"Ugh, this is so boring," Ryuji yawned.

"Quiet! I think I'm getting close to finding my inspiration. Let's see: far over there, just right past those bushes. Ah, yes! I have found it: a couple passionately sharing their love via kissing. The way she is wrapped around him, and tugging on his lip. This just screams "forbidden desires": a mix of hurt, repression, love, lust, and unchained passion. I got it! I shall call this inspiration, 'Shackles Unleashed'!"

"DUDE, what the heck is wrong with you?! You sound like a pervert right now."

"I am only capturing the beauty of a couple, of which….wait," Yusuke paused, handing his "camera" over to the blonde boy. "Ryuji, take a closer look."

"That thing isn't real ya know?" Ryuji decided to look without Yusuke's "help".

"WHOA!"

"Ryuji….isn't that Joker?"

Ryuji's jaw dropped. "And Ms. Kawakami!?"

* * *

 **Author Note:**

Makoto would have actually been my second choice to romance, followed by Haru. I had the hardest time deciding between Ms. Kawakami, and Makoto, but in the end, I had to go with Sadayo. I love Akira x Sadayo, so much that I actually put down a deposit on a Hawaiian-themed ring with their initials engraved inside! Well, as usual, let me know what you thought of the story in the reviews below! Thanks for reading!


	3. Training

**Jokers and Maids**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Persona 5, or the characters.**

 **Training**

It wasn't long before Akira soon found himself lying on his bed after an eventful day. As promised, Ms. Kawakami was out washing his shirt that she ruined earlier, so all he could do was wait. As he was waiting, he thought about their conversation about the bonds he shared with his friends. While there was no doubt he was really close to them, Akira wondered how close they were to each other, especially Yusuke and Ann. The two had an awkward meeting at the start, but it was funny to imagine the conversation that would ensue if Yusuke decided to take a near-fatal blow for her in battle.

" _Noooooo, I haven't gotten to paint you nude, yet!"_

" _What?! You are SO not painting me nude, Fox!"_

" _But Panther, I…."_

" _It's NOT happening!"_

" _Hey Joker, snap out of it!"_ a foreign voice from the conversation ordered.

"Jokerrrrr! Earth to Jokerrrr!"

Akira jumped out of his thoughts when Morgana landed on his stomach.

"Joker, you were spacing out there for a minute. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Anyways, it seems like a waste just to lie around. Why don't you do some training?"

"Eh, I don't really want to," Akira said honestly.

"Come on, it would be good for you! Even though we are done with our Phantom Thieves' business, it's still a good idea to keep in shape."

"Then _you_ go workout tonight then." Akira replied. Just as he said that, he received a text message.

" _Master, I'm waiting outside. Pwease let me in?"_

"Ms. Kawakami is here," Akira told Morgana. With that, he headed downstairs and straight to the door. Once it was opened, she immediately embraced him with a kiss, not caring who saw. It was night time anyway, so their chances of getting caught were lower. It was a bit odd to see her do chores in her regular attire, but it was a nice change of pace for once.

"I've finished washing your shirt as promised, master. I _would_ apologize for ruining your shirt to begin with, but I don't regret it, hehe."

"You're such a problem adult," Akira teased.

"Hey, you can't use my own line against me."

Akira smiled. "I just did."

"Someone's quite sassy tonight. It looks like I may have to ruin the shirt you have on right now if you keep this up."

Morgana groaned. "Oh, get a room, you two," he interjected.

Akira turned towards the cat. "You jelly?"

"NO, but you two are kind of annoying to watch."

"Oooo, who is this little guy?" Ms. Kawakami asked. Akira picked Morgana up to introduce him.

"This is Morgana. He's was the one who helped honed my Phantom Thief skills. You might not believe this, but he actually talks like a human. Normally, people outside of the Phantom Thieves can only him meow, though. I hope you don't mind him living with us after we get married."

"Not at all. He's such a cutie, but I thought I heard meows in the classroom. So it was him after all? If he's such a special cat, then I suppose he gets a pass. Do you guys mind if I hang out with you two, tonight? I finished my report early, so I'm free for the night."

"Sure. I was just about to do some training," Akira mentioned, wanting to impress the teacher.

"HEY!" Morgana objected.

"And Morgana is my coach," he added.

"Now I've _got_ to see this."

"Give me one moment to get changed, and I will show you what I've got."

" _Show-off,_ " Morgana mumbled. However, if that's what it took for Akira to get motivated to work out, then that was hard to argue with.

* * *

Once Akira was dressed, he spun around for his love, showing off his dark track outfit. "What do you think, Sadayo?"

"I think you look nice, master, but if I may, can I make a request?"

"Sure, what's that?"

"I want you to work out shirtless," Sadayo chuckled.

Akira obliged, and began removing his jacket and shirt, much to Morgana's chagrin.

"How about now?" Akira asked, showing off his body.

"You're so hot, master. I could stare at you all night long."

Akira's muscles looked even more defined at night, than they did in the office. He was no bodybuilder by any means, but she could definitely tell he kept in shape.

"You make me want to kiss you all over again."

"Oh, brother, can we just start already?" Morgana interrupted.

"Don't be mad, Morgana. When you become a human, you can show your body off to Ann." Akira could see stars in the cat's eyes.

"Lady Ann," he sighed.

"He has a crush on Ann," Akira told Ms. Kawakami.

"Ann Takamaki? I see Morgana has nice tastes."

Despite his chagrin, Morgana perked up to the teacher's response. "It takes a classy lady to recognize another classy lady," he replied.

"Awww, well thank you, Morgana."

Akira paused at the whole ordeal. "Wait, you can _understand_ what he's saying?"

"Not exactly. I don't know what he says, _precisely_ , but I guess I can kind of "feel" what he's saying, which was a compliment. I am….or at least _was_ a maid, you know? You could say that speaking "cat" is like a second language."

Even Morgana was shocked. "Whoa, that's impressive!" Well, without further ado, let's begin your training! Let's go for twenty pull-ups this time. Are you going to drink a protein shake beforehand?"

"Of course. I can't give my audience a mediocre performance."

Once Akira finished his protein shake, he positioned himself below the beam. He bent his knees, and leapt forward, grabbing on. Akira started off very strong in the beginning. His form was very good, and he only slowed down past the halfway mark, but pushed through thanks to Morgana's coaching.

"Seventeen….eighteen….nineteen….come on you can do it….and twenty!"

Once Akira was done with his reps, he dropped down and immediately shook the tension out of his arms. He was tempted to collapse, but refused since Ms. Kawakami was watching.

"Wonderful job, master! That was quite a sight. I'm sure all of that stamina will come in handy for our honeymoon."

"Or, how about right now?" Akira asked.

Sadayo blushed. " _Now_? W-what are you trying to say?"

"Sadayo I _want_ you….to help me out in my training. Climb on top of my back."

"You're the worst, Akira, BUT that _does_ sound exciting. Are you sure it won't be too much for you?"

"Nah, I can handle it. I'll just do ten pull-ups this time."

Ms. Kawakami was hesitant, but if her student insisted, then she would do it. The teacher carefully hopped onto his back, and Akira leapt for the beam again. It was twice as hard for him to grab on this time around, but somehow, he managed to. Unfortunately for him, that was the easiest part. It seemed like his body wanted to give out on him after the second pull-up. Getting to the sixth one made his arms feel like they were rubber bands, that were going to snap at any moment. Akira managed to squeeze in two more pull-ups before he was in a complete deadlock against gravity.

"Don't stop here, Joker. Keep going!" Morgana shouted. "Just pretend you two are stuck in a river, and you're trying to pull her out!"

"T-that's n-not h-helping!" Akira strained.

Morgana quickly tried to think of another situation.

"Okay, just imagine that this is your _real_ fight with Yaldabaoth, and if you fail, she dies."

The logistics of that reasoning didn't make much sense, but it worked somehow. Akira gritted his teeth and powered through.

"Nine…..one more….you got this….ten!"

Akira held his chin over the beam for longer than usual on this last pull-up, which prompted Ms. Kawakami to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"My _hero_ ," was the only thing she said.

Akira lowered his arms back down. While he deeply appreciated the gesture, he was quickly losing the fight against gravity.

" _N-now_ Sadayo," was his signal for her to swiftly drop down before they both went crashing to the ground. He immediately let go once she was safely down and out of the way. Though he managed to land on his feet initially, he was on the laying on the ground within seconds. Those extra set of pull-ups wore him out more than he thought they would.

"Akira….Akira?"

"He will be okay," Morgana replied to her.

"You think so, Morgana?"

"Absolutely. He _is_ a Phantom Thief after all. Just give him a few minutes."

The tone in his meow was enough to convince her. "If you say so." Ms. Kawakami looked back at her student. "You poor thing. I think you deserve a massage. Your body is going to need some ice beforehand, though. I will be right back."

After Sadayo went downstairs to gather some ice for his body, Morgana pressed his paws against Akira's arm. Despite being annoyed with the constant flirting, he approved of their relationship.

"You must really love her, don't you? She sure is one of a kind. You better not screw this up, okay?"

The weak Akira could only nod his head in affirmation. He truly was a lucky man.

* * *

 **Author note:** As always, let me know what you thought of the story in the reviews below! Thank you for reading!


	4. Fishing

**Jokers and Maids**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Persona 5, or the characters.**

 **Fishing**

"Tell me why I can't use my third eye again? That would be so much easier."

"Because that's cheating," Ms. Kawakami insisted, flashing her engagement ring at her fiancé. "You want to learn from the 'Master Fisher', right?" she chuckled. Instead of the regular fishing pond, the two decided to take their fishing adventure to Seaside Park. While it was relaxing to be able to catch fish that were already tagged, the teacher desired a more "spontaneous" experience with the ocean.

"Of course," Akira said, obediently. "Teach me, sensei."

"That's more like it. Now, before I reveal some of my secret tips, we must first go back to the basics. Clear your mind and free yourself from negative thoughts."

"Like accepting the grim reality of society," Akira expanded.

"Exactly," Sadayo confirmed. "For instance, I hate that I can't show you the true affection like I want to while we are in public. I'm not of fan of having to wait until you leave." Today was an exceptionally difficult situation as they both agreed to show no public displays of affection. While there was a small thrill in seeing how long they could keep their hands off each other, they both deemed Seaside Park a high-risk area to do anything like that. Sure, a student fishing with his teacher was out of the ordinary as well, but fewer passerbys would bat an eye at that.

"It's taking everything in me not to drag you away to a more private place and kiss those lips of yours," the teacher seductively added in, looking directly at him.

Akira could have been the master of self-control. "I feel the same way, but we're supposed to be on our best behavior, remember?" her student teased back with a smirk, not diverting his eye from the buoy. "Accept that grim reality," he semi-jokingly ordered. Akira slowly raised his hand and pointed to the body of water. "And I have a bite."

Sadayo turned to the direction and briefly noticed the buoy before it went under. Akira immediately cranked his reel handle. The fight between the two was intense, as the fish's strength pulled him into the rail. The nurturing side of Sadayo caused her to instantly come to his aide. However, he insisted that it was okay, wanting to impress her with his skills.

"T-this….is a big fish!" he strained, attempting to plant his feet firmly into the ground. "This must be some type of Guardian." Akira's heart raced as he could feel this massive fish's tug on the lure.

"The stress on the rod made Sadayo think that the line could break at any moment."

"Control your breathing!" she warned. "You don't have a hook in your mouth. Remember that you have the upper hand here!"

The student followed the master fisher's advice, as simple as it was. Failure was not an option for him. He _was_ going to impress her. Slowly but surely, Akira regained his composure, and steadily reeled the fish in

"There you go, mas- I mean Akira!" Sadayo cheered. She quickly remembered that this was not the best place to call him 'that'.

Both of the duo's hearts were pounding as the fish was getting closer to land. A silver outline formed at the top of the water, followed by orange. At first, they thought it was a multicolored fish, until they saw writing. The excitement was wiped off of Akira's face once the truth of their catch came fully to surface.

"What? A bus stop sign? A BUS STOP SIGN?! All of that for a BUS STOP sign!"

A little irritated, Akira unhooked the sign, and tossed it to the side. Sadayo couldn't help but to laugh. It was rare to see him unnerved like this.

"I'm glad you find this funny."

"I sure do. I rarely get to see you lose your cool. It's quite entertaining, actually."

Akira smiled and pointed at his 'catch' lying on the ground. "I hope you know how to make bus stop curry, because I'm done fishing for today." He might have been irritated, but he always enjoyed the playful banter between them.

"How about we go to that popular Ogikubo ramen restaurant instead?" Sadayo suggested.

"Or that could work, too…." Akira told her.

Curious about the random bus stop sign, Sadayo knelt and gave the object a closer look.

"Hey, this is an Inaba bus stop sign."

"Inaba?" Akira questioned. "How did that get all the way over here?"

"Not sure. You know, I have a cousin that lives there. She was the reason I was inspired to become a teacher in the first place. She always wore an Egyptian hat and carried a crook to go along with it. It has been a while since I've spoken to her. The last time we spoke, she told me of a very special student she had. He kept good grades all year long, and always came through whenever she needed him to do something for her."

"Did she date him, too?" Akira asked, hoping to get under her skin.

Sadayo paused for a moment, and glared at her student.

"I'm going to hurt you…."

Akira was laughing before she could even finish her sentence. It was now his turn to make her irritated.

" _No_!" Sadayo finished, explaining herself clearly. "She did not _date_ her student, you problem child. This was a few years ago. He's actually engaged to that famous Rise Kujikawa girl now. Anyways, let's get on to the ramen restaurant before I change my mind and _really_ make you some bus stop curry."

"I love you, Sadayo!" Akira exaggerated. It was his silly way of asking for forgiveness. The two smiled at one another, and instinctively reached out to hold hands before remembering that they were to show no physical displays of affection there. Pulling his hand back, Akira took one last look at the bus stop sign, thinking of how useful that sign could have been useful back in Mementos.

Unbeknownst to the two, someone was promptly watching their every move, with her only form of stealth being a tree, and a book.

* * *

"No way!" Makoto gasped, lowering the book from her face. She was there on behalf of Ann, Yusuke and Ryujii, whom insisted that there was something going on between Akira and his teacher. Despite telling her what they saw, Makoto had her doubts, and attempted to write them off as overreacting, especially Ryujii. As someone whose dream it is to be in law enforcement, it was her duty to give Akira every benefit of the doubt: innocent before proven guilty. This became especially true since her distance from them made it extremely difficult to hear what they were saying. They weren't 'kissing', and there was no 'lipstick' on the inside of Akira's shirt. As for Sadayo flashing her ring: perhaps they were good friends, and she was excited to show Akira the ring her fiancé had purchased for her! Pulling their hands back from each other? Well, that was much harder to write off, but it could have been a coincidence!

"Who am I kidding?" Makoto asked herself. As someone who was also studying love, she couldn't deny the circumstantial evidence in front of her, and their matching rings proved to be the final piece of evidence she needed. Sure, she could have still given them every benefit of the doubt, but deep down, she knew this only pointed to one conclusion.

" _They were….right…."_

* * *

 **Author Notes** :

I am soooooo sorry that this chapter took so long to get out! This has been the hardest chapter for me to write so far because there were so many directions I wanted to take it. Also I got so excited thinking about future chapters when I didn't even have this one started! Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this! Rise was my favorite in Persona 4, so I HAD to give her an honorable mention! XD

As always, let me know what you think in the reviews!


End file.
